This invention relates to cosmetic compacts and in particular to compacts providing an airtight compartment for a cosmetic preparation, to prevent it from drying out or ageing due to contact with air.
Compact cases have long been used for enclosing various cosmetic preparations such as powder, blushers, facial creams and the like. These cases are generally small, portable containers designed to fit in a handbag or purse. A problem with such compact cases has been their general inability to prevent the cosmetic preparation within the container from drying out, caking or seeping.
This problem has been addressed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,519 and JP 09285336A, by providing an annular cover as an additional airtight sealing member between the cosmetic preparation and the hinged lid of the compact. However, in this arrangement, the cosmetic preparation is still exposed to the air every time the compact is opened for use. DE 4,321,568 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,063, provide an enhanced compact design, in which the compact is provided with a sealed compartment from which the cosmetic preparation is dispensed by a dosing mechanism. The dosing mechanisms described rely on a permanent volume change of the sealed compartment to dispense the required dose of cosmetic preparation. A disadvantage of such arrangements is that they require movement of a part of the sealed compartment wall, which makes it more difficult to provide an adequate air tight seal. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,063, this sealing problem is overcome by providing the cosmetic preparation within a sealed bag which is compressed by a moveable plate. However, this arrangement is complex and requires significant assembly. Finally, in both these arrangements, it is difficult to ensure that all the cosmetic preparation is dispensed from the sealed compartment by the dosing mechanism.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a cosmetic compact comprising a body, which defines a sealed compartment for a cosmetic preparation; a dispensing aperture, in fluid communication with the sealed compartment; and a dosing mechanism for transferring a dose of the cosmetic preparation from the sealed compartment through the dispensing aperture; characterised in that the dosing mechanism comprises a moveable panel having a stable, normal position and an unstable dosing position, wherein movement of the moveable panel from its normal position to its dosing position pressurises the sealed compartment, forcing a dose of the cosmetic preparation through the dispensing aperture and thereafter, the moveable panel returns to its stable, normal position as air enters the sealed compartment through the dispensing aperture.
In this arrangement, the cosmetic preparation is constrained in a generally air tight manner within the sealed compartment. The dosing mechanism is arranged to dispense a dose of the cosmetic preparation by pressurising the contents of the sealed compartment. The cosmetic preparation dispensed from the sealed compartment is replaced by air, which is drawn into the sealed compartment via the dispensing aperture, thereby relieving the internal pressure. In this arrangement, the volume of the sealed compartment returns to its original value after each dispensing operation. This contrasts with the prior art arrangements discussed above, where the dispensing aperture acts as a one-way valve and the sealed compartment therefore, reduces in volume as its contents are dispensed.
Preferably, the sealed compartment is not filled with the cosmetic preparation, leaving a headspace above the surface of the cosmetic preparation. The dosing mechanism dispenses the cosmetic preparation from the sealed compartment by pressurising the headspace, which forces the cosmetic preparation through the dispensing aperture. However, it will be appreciated that the sealed compartment may initially be filled with cosmetic preparation, in which case, the first few doses of cosmetic preparation may be dispensed, before the air can enter the sealed compartment. Once the air enters the sealed compartment, a headspace will form above the cosmetic preparation and thereafter, the dosing mechanism will operate by pressurising the headspace, as described above.
The dosing mechanism comprises a moveable panel, which has a normal, stable position. The panel is arranged so that it can be depressed by a user of the compact, to dispense a dose of the cosmetic preparation. However, the panel is designed to be unstable in this depressed, dosing position and tries to return to its normal, stable position as soon as it is released by the user. Thus, once the user releases the panel, it returns to its stable, normal position, drawing air through the dispensing aperture to replace the cosmetic preparation dispensed.
An advantage of this arrangement is that when the level of cosmetic preparation within the sealed compartment is low, the moveable panel can still dispense the cosmetic preparation by pressurising the headspace within the sealed compartment rather than by acting on the cosmetic preparation directly. This allows more of the cosmetic preparation to be dispensed from the sealed compartment.
Preferably, the dosing mechanism also comprises a tube, having an open, outlet end, connected to the dispensing aperture, and an open inlet end arranged towards the base of the sealed compartment. Cosmetic preparation is drawn from the bottom of the sealed compartment, through the inlet end of the tube as the headspace within the sealed container is pressurised by depression of the moveable panel. This arrangement ensures that as the cosmetic preparation is consumed, the tube inlet remains submerged in the cosmetic preparation, thereby ensuring that a fluid connection is always maintained between the cosmetic preparation and the dispensing aperture. This prevents air bubbles being entrained in the cosmetic preparation as it is dispensed, thereby preventing splattering of the product.
Advantageously, the cosmetic compact according to the invention also comprises a lid which co-operates with the body between open and closed positions. The lid may be connected to the body by a hinge. A catch may be provided to hold the lid in its closed position with respect to the body. The lid ensures that the moveable panel is not accidentally depressed, spilling the cosmetic preparation, whilst the compact is being carried in a handbag or the like.
Conveniently, a sealing means is also provided to close the dispensing aperture when the compact is not in use. The sealing means ensures that the cosmetic preparation is not accidentally spilled from the sealed compartment and also that the cosmetic preparation adjacent to the dispensing aperture does not dry out or age due to contact with air. Where the compact is provided with a lid, the sealing means preferably comprises a projection located on the lid and adapted to seal the dispensing aperture when the body and lid of the compact are in their closed position.
In an alternative embodiment of the invention, the compact may be provided without a lid, as a low cost compact or as a replacement cartridge for a separate cosmetic compact case. In this embodiment, the sealing means may be provided by a plug, connected to the body of the cosmetic compact, and adapted to seal the dispensing aperture. Where the compact is provided as a cartridge, the plug may be connected to the body of the compact by frangible bridges so that the plug can be torn away from the body when the cartridge is inserted into a cosmetic compact case.
In one embodiment of the invention, the body of the cosmetic compact is provided by a base and a separate cover which are held in sealing engagement by a bore seal. Conveniently, the moveable panel is located in the cover. The moveable panel may either be provided as a portion of the cover or may extend across the whole surface of the cover. It will be appreciated that the moveable panel could equally be located on the base or sides of the compact. However, where the panel is provided as the whole or part of a separate component which has to be sealed to the remainder of the compact body, it is preferable for the seal to be located above the level of the cosmetic preparation when the compact is in an upright orientation. This ensures that the seal is not immersed in the cosmetic preparation during storage and transportation, reducing the risk of leaks.
Preferably, the moveable panel takes the form of a flexible diaphragm. The diaphragm is adapted to elastically extend when depressed by the user of the compact. Once the user releases the diaphragm, its inherent elasticity urges it to return to its normal, non-extended position. Hence, a flexible diaphragm has the inherent self-return property, required by the invention.
According to one convenient arrangement, the cosmetic compact is provided with a dosing recess adapted to receive the dose of cosmetic preparation dispensed through the dispensing aperture. The dispensing aperture is preferably located within the dosing recess. In this arrangement, the dosing recess constrains the cosmetic preparation once it has been dispensed through the dispensing aperture, making it more accessible to the user of the compact.
In another embodiment of the invention, the compact comprises a base into which a sealed bottle is clipped. The sealed bottle has a dispensing aperture and defines the airtight compartment for the cosmetic preparation. The moveable panel is located on the bottle so that it is accessible to the user of the compact. Preferably, the bottle is made of a flexible material and the moveable panel is provided by a side wall of the bottle which can be depressed by the user of the compact to dispense a quantity of the cosmetic preparation. The bottle may be sealed by a conventional closure. It will be appreciated that rather than providing a separate base and bottle, the base may be moulded integrally with the bottle. Finally, as discussed above, a lid may be provided to cover the body of the compact. The lid may be hinged to the base of the compact or the bottle, as appropriate.